hechiseros o vampiros
by danyela
Summary: es una historia entre la magia y los vampiros nose si les guste pero are el esfuerso   primer fic


Alice pov

Bueno aquí estamos con mi hermana gemela por cierto en phoenix escondiéndonos de los malditos vampiros de los hechiceros ni hablar de ellos es mas difícil esconderse

-hermana ahí hay unos jóvenes como nosotros preguntémosle

-ok vamos - nos paramos de la mesa y fuimos donde ellos nos miraron con un poco de desconfianza pero no teníamos aspecto malo de echo éramos de lo mas normales mi sis es de pelo negro largo asta la cintura con ojos verdes y no tan pálida como yo y mi pelo es corto pcon las puntas Asia todos lados mis ojos también son verdes nos parecemos bastante. En los rasgos

-disculpen ustedes saben donde podemos pasar la noche que no sea caro -dijo mi hermana con voz tierna

-esme emm acaba de invitar a ellas a pasar la noche a la casa

-por que y sus papas -dijo una señora con cara de corazón ojos y pelo chocolate y con mirada muy maternal se veía joven para ser mama de ellos de seguro es la hermana

-o no tenemos -dije casi sin importancia ella nos miro triste

-de donde son -dijo el chico que ra musculoso con cara de niño su pelo era oscuro pero sus ojos café como el de su hermana

-am Inglaterra -dijo mi sis un poco triste por que sabia que no nos Iván a ayudar

-y tienen am cuantos años?-dijo la niña de pelo castaño

-16-dije ya sabia Asia donde íbamos nos van regañar y la ayuda nunca llega

-bueno las ayudo pero me cuentan su historia -mi sis y yo nos miramos ella se mordió el labio era obvio que no nos creería

-Dios es que no nos va a creer -dijo danny

-a ver pruébenme

-ok pero tiene que ser en un lugar mas privado-dijo dany un poco preocupada vi Asia donde miraba y lo vi era ese mago draco la familia se levanto y nos dirigió a su auto era un jeep grande nos subimos y milagrosamente nos llevaron a su casa era mediana y acogedora nos sentamos en la sala y dany empezó a contar nuestra historia

-bueno no digan nada hasta que termine nosotras somos humana si pero somos como de una raza superior y al ser gemelas es letal nuestro poder después les explicare eso la cosa que ahí dos rasas mas buscándonos los vampiros y los magos bueno la verdad es que nosotras somos como una mezcla de ellas tenemos muchos poderes en si pero el que mas quieren los reyes vampiros es que podemos dominar a varias personas al mismo tiempo y que podemos controlar los elementos

-bueno los magos quieren lo mismo pero aparte es que nosotras no necesitamos baritas para usar la magia

-a ver muéstrenos sus disque poderes-dijo el grandote de repente sentí una brisa vi a mi hermana y no estaba vi asía el lado y era alec quien la sostenía del cuello claro que usaba la quinta parte de su fuerza ya que ellos eran como Romeo y Julieta sip se amaban pero eran enemigos

-Alec-dijo dany jadeando este la miro y la tiro al suelo

-perdón no puedo jamás te lastimare-dany lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-mi amor perdóname -la tomo en brazo y se sentó en el suelo con ella en sus piernas le empezó a dar besitos por toda su cara y en su cuello el era muy lindo con ella pero rara vez le daba besos en la boca

-bueno y el es quien las anda buscando -dijo esme un poco asustada

-bueno si pero el esta enamorado de dany

-así que por eso no querían mi compañía-dijo fred entrando a la casa por la puerta que avía derribado alec

-y este quien es -dijo emmett

-bueno yo soy su cuidador y las e seguido desde cerca por que se meten en muchos problemas -dijo fred aunque lo del final con un poco de burla

-bueno los ayudaremos -dijo esme con un poco de tono autoritario mirando a sus hijos

-sip lo mismo creo yo-dijo bella

-bueno ya que no las dejare con toda la aventura -dijo emm con tono de alegría

-yo también estaré con ustedes -mientras alec decía esto mi sis y yo abríamos la boca por la sorpresa

-eso quiere decir que ...

-nop pero las ayudare

-así que por este estúpida me dejas-esa fue jane Dani se cubrió con su escudo y camino Asia la familia para cubrirlos yo ise lo mismo con fred pero me puso detrás de el

-quien es esta-dijo fred apuntándola con la barita jane se dio vuelta y vio a fred sus ojos se oscurecieron

-guau es tu tua -dijo dany acercándose a jane ella le empezó a gruñir

-hermana -dijo alec en tono autoritario

-bueno los ayudare y veremos que pasa con nosotros -dijo jane mientras nos señalaba a los 5

•DANNY pov

ya han pasado cinco meses desde que llegamos a Phoenix vivíamos con esme y su familia los chicos Iván a la escuela mientras los demás practicamos la magia y las peleas no nos avían atacado durante este tiempo se nos Asia raro asique dedujimos que se estaban preparando para dar un golpe maestro nos aviamos enterado de que avía una familia de vampiros en forcks que eran vegetarianos decidimos ir la próxima semana a verlos esme se avía convertido en una mama para nosotros

-y bueno cuando nos vamos-dijo esme sentándose en la mesa para comer

-ajajaja bueno nosotros 5nos vamos el viernes pero ustedes no van

-por que alice-dijo em como en un tono ofendido

-bueno pues sencillo no los involucraremos mas pueden morir en el proceso

-a no ya tenemos todo listo casa comida ropa colegio hasta ustedes van a ir-dijo esme apuntando a mi sis y a mi bueno empezamos a empacar todo mas que nada nos ayudaron los vampiros ellos se llevaron los autos con algunas cosas y el día del viaje llego estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo

3horas después

-como es la casa esme por que tengo ideas para decorarla que te van a fascinar -dijo alice emocionada

-amor te extrañe tanto -dijo alec dándome un beso Alec y jane se compraron un auto así que teníamos dos autos y así nos pudimos trasladar todos desde el aeropuerto a la casa

-guau no lo pagaste tu sola verdad esme ?

-nop unos vampiros enamorados y unas brujas locas me ayudaron

-bueno mañana vamos a ir a la casa de los cullen la realeza sabe donde viven -mientras decía eso vi que nadie me pescaba

-que tanto ven-dije cruzándome de brazos en eso sentí un dolor enorme en mi cabeza era una visión "era bella en el estacionamiento del instituto un auto la atropellaría luego estábamos en el hospital con un vampiro

-bien echo hermanita causaste una gran impresión el primer día de clases y ya con un accidente -ese fue emmett"

-estas bien -dijo alec preocupado no me avía dado cuenta que estaba arrodillada en el suelo

-bueno el lunes conoceremos a los cullen


End file.
